


My eyes hold the truth, her eyes can read them

by Kaira_chan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_chan/pseuds/Kaira_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Hikaru's point of view. One-shot. Old story.</p><p>All right reserved to Hatori Bisco. Kaira is reserved to me. This story is work of fiction, any similarities to reality is completely by coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eyes hold the truth, her eyes can read them

The last time I saw her, she was crying, and yelling about how much she hated me, and how could I have ever cheated on he?.... I didn't do it intentionally. In reality, she was my world, heck, she still is, even though now, as I sit here alone, as my twin runs around with the girl of his dreams, I sit here, waiting for the chance to see her again. And as I sit, I remember what happened on the night of our one year anniversary.

 -

It was cold and I was running late for the date. Luckily, I had made a call, telling her I was running behind schedule; if I didn't she would more than likely have a nervous breakdown if I didn't show up on time. That was one of her cutest features, I used the fact she was always worrying to my own desire, just to see her expression.

As I turned the corner of the flower shop, I stopped to get some flowers. My face lit up as I saw the red and white mixed roses, Kaira loved those the most. I ran in and bought a nice bouquet of the flowers and headed back out.

_I stood from where I sat at my desk as the school bell rang, taking up my bag, getting ready for the ride home, that I would yet again be alone, since Kaoru was with Haruhi. I really didn't mind... Not anymore that is..._

It was a school night, so there weren't very many kids from my school running around, thank God too, seeing all the girls that liked me didn't know I was in love with someone; who knows what they would do to poor Kaira.

Walking to where I wanted to go was unusual for me, I could of just had my chauffer take me, but there was too much traffic, I really wanted to see Kaira.... Call me obsessed, I don't care, cause I was and still am in love.

The park that we first met at was coming into view, my heart started racing, just a little bit longer and I'd be holding her tight.... I needed her voice right now...

_I headed down the long stairs down to the front of the shool, when my phone rang. I opened it, it was a text message from my twin, Kaoru._

_ **Thing2: Sorry Hika, I took the chauffer, I wanted to take Haruhi somewhere nice, I'll make it up to you later! &lt;3** _

_I sighed, nothing much I could do now.... At least I know the way home...._

_So I turned and headed toward home, at least an hours long walk.... Great...._

The crowds were beginning to grow in size. People coming to take late night walks, couples, shoppers, they were all over the place, but I didn't see them, all I saw was _her._ She was there, sitting on the fountain, so small, so delicate, and the best part of it all was, she was sitting there and waiting for me!

_The good thing, I guess, is that it wasn't a hot day. Neither was it too cold, just a nice day. That is, for other people it would be a good day, but not me. Though I thought I had become used to the loneliness, that was me only fooling my brain... the heart on the other hand, is very hard to confuse._

_Girls waved to me, skipped over and said a quick hi, then ran off squealing. That was the only attention I received lately. I couldn't really rely on Tono, seeing he was in training to take up his fathers business, Kyoya was worried about his place in his family, and Mori and Hunny were together.... as a couple...._

_I passed the coffee shop, my hands deep in my pockets, head down, trying to not be recognized._

But before I could step into the street, someone called my name.

"Hikaru~kun!"

I turned around, that must have been my worst decision I must have ever made.

The person that called me was Kaoru and my old tutor, back when she was still hanging out around us, I had a small crush on her, but I didn't even remember that when I saw her. What I did remember was she was pretty cool to hang out with.... So I smiled as I saw her.

On the other side of the road, I didn't realize Kaira had looked up to me.

"Senpia," I said, not forgetting how much of a hurry I was in.

"Hikaru, wow, you've changed so much since I've last saw you!" senpai was a blond, with brown eyes, and a spunky attitude. "You've even died your hair!"

"Ah, yeah," I smiled shyly, "I'm kinda in a hurry, senpia so..."

Senpia saw the flowers in my hand and looked at me with a large smile, "These for a girl?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Well," I'm guessing she didn't know that the girl I was going to see was on the other side of the street, in eye's view, because she stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. From Kaira's point of view, it must of looked like she kissed me on the lips.

Senpia then said, "I'm kinda jealous, but good luck!" she walked away.

When I looked over to Kaira, I saw her hands over her mouth, and tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head, ready to run to her so she could understand, but cars whizzed before me and when they had finally stopped, the fountain didn't have a small delicate girl sitting there waiting for me.

\----

I came up to a cross walk, waiting for it to tell me I could cross the road. When I left the school, I had been walking blindly, not really looking at the path I was taking, so when I looked up and saw where I was, I didn't move when the sign turned to the little white walking man.

It was here, in this exact place, almost a month ago, that me and Kaira stopped seeing each other.

"Oi, are you gonna walk, or stand there and day dream?"

I looked behind me and found an old man looking at me with that old man unhappy face.

"Sorry," I said, and crossed the street.

"Kids these days," the old man said.

I was forced by the flow of crowd, over to the fountain. As I stood there, the sound of the water falling into the main part of the fountain took over my mind and that night started to replay itself. I wanted it to stop, desperately. I slammed my fists on the marble of the fountain and whispered, "I need to see you....."

I looked up, ready to leave, and there, on the other side of the falling water, stood Kaira.

She was stiff, unmoving, as she looked deep into my eyes. Kaira was always like that; she would just stand there, and look. I loved when she did that.

As I made my way around the fountain to her, she back up and ran.

"No!" I yelled, dropping my bag and chasing her, "Please, Kaira, let me explain!"

I felt weird.... it was just about a month later and I was just now given the chance to say 'let me explain.'

She didn't stop though, her track and field legs leaving me behind. But I couldn't stop, I still burned so badly for her to hold me in her delicate arms, I wanted her, I wanted her back!

"Kaira!" I yelled.

I ran faster, and I knew she would have to stop soon, a major highway was coming up.

It started to come into sight, the highway, and the signal was on walk, but with only 20 seconds left till turning.

She was going to go for it, I could tell; she was never really one to give up.

"Don't go, you won't make it!" I wanted to do everything in my will to stop her, but that will could only rely on words and my legs. I forced myself faster, realizing soon I would be at my limit. But I was almost there, I just a few more steps.

5 seconds

Shes not going to make it, but she hasn't stopped!

I reached out my hand and she pulled away. If I didn't act now, i would lose her for eternity, so I jumped, grabbed her hand, twisted around and landed on my back.

My breath was short, it was hard to breath. I haven't ran like that since that stupid competition between Tono and Kyoya.

"Let me go!" Kaira had begun her process of pounding, pounding like she did when I used to harass her, playfully. What now, she was truly upset, this wasn't a game we were playing/

"No," I said stubbornly.

People were gathering, but I didn't care.

"Let me go," she pounded harder, "Help, somebody, he's going to hurt me!"

I couldn't take it any longer. I slipped my hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to mine, with my other hand, I seized hers, as to tell her to stop hurting me.

She began to calm down and I sat her up.

My eyes caught hers and she just looked at me, her green eyes piercing into me. I loved her green eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was all a misunderstanding," I shook my head.

"BUT SHE KISSED YOU!" Kaira yelled. Her voice was like a song, I'm guessing I loved that about her too.

"On the cheek, and I never saw it coming, she was my tutor, nothing more," I was hoping that her looking at me would let me know i wasn't lying.

Tears began forming in her eyes and she reached out to touch around my eyes. She was always like that, she could always tell truth from fiction in my eyes. I began to cry too, the only person, other than my brother, I have ever loved, was now returning the love I wanted after so long, because she could see, could see it in my eyes.


End file.
